


Tortured Souls

by Bolt41319



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: When Robin died, it was like a piece of Regina's soul was ripped away.Inspired by @soligblomma's beautiful gifset(found here https://soligblomma.tumblr.com/post/152968441924/you-cant-just-touch-my-soul-and-leave-insp)For Inspired By OQ Day 6 (4th Entry)





	Tortured Souls

She hates him. 

No she doesn’t, she can’t. Could never hate him, and his incredible soul. The word soulmates was something she never believed, was used against her by her wicked mother.  _ Love is weakness _ . And really, who’d want to love someone when you could have  _ power _ . She loved power, the sick feeling of holding another’s beating heart in your hand. But his heart, that was something she never wanted to see grow cold. She craved to have his heart beating under her palm as she pressed him back against their bed. Yearned for his warmth to wrap around her at night. She could never hate his big, beautiful heart as his lips spilled how much he loves her. 

Loved. 

How much he loved her. 

Because he’s dead. 

It’s like her soul has been split into pieces along with him. Filtered into little pieces and stepped on, crushed deep into the dirt like a fucking worm, like  _ his body _ . 

Oh God, his body. His body is buried into the ground, trapped in a box freshly covered with dirt. 

Fresh dirt, a new satin-lined coffin, and his heart. Purified of any wrongdoings when he sacrificed himself for her, only to be buried six feet under. 

He had found his way in and wove his soul with hers. His beautiful, selfless soul surrounded by her darkness, pushing the light through to help her realize who she truly wanted to be. He wanted her to see herself as he saw. 

There was never any doubt that he loved her. 

She is so fucking  _ in love _ with him that it makes her heart rip. 

Was. Was in love. 

She tries to tell herself that he’s gone. Holed up in her home away from her son, who desperately just wants to help. She knows he wants to; her brave little prince willing to be her shoulder to cry on. 

But no one needs to see her this way. No one else should see her this broken.

There’s a fine line holding her last thread of sanity. There is anger and pain ripping through her veins, boiling every ounce of blood that courses through her body. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. 

They were supposed to be  _ happy _ . For once in her life, she just wanted to be happy. 

She wanted late mornings in bed, curled against his chest and trading slow kisses as the sun rose and shined through their curtains. Dreamed of nights curled under a blanket as their children slept soundly around them. She craved the feeling of his body pressed against hers in every way, their love for one another pouring out in words and touches. 

She hasn’t left her home since they buried his body into the ground that morning. Couldn’t stand to watch as every insolent member of their town offered her condolences, like they knew how she felt. No one knew. She didn’t even know. 

When Daniel had died she grieved. She’d thought that  _ that _ was the feeling of true love being pried out of your hands and torn to pieces. But this, oh god no this is worse. 

Every inch of her body feels like there’s a piece of her she’ll never get back. Strips of hope being pulled from her slowly, one by one, like hairs being plucked from her scalp. A pinch, a quick flash of pain, a craving for more. 

She longs for the pain. She wants to drown in it. 

It would be so much easier to let it destroy her. The darkness dared to swallow her heart again, ready to push her to the limit and never return. Her darkened soul ached, his light disappearing from her body as his soul faded away in front of her. It would come soon, when everything would finally consume her and all of her progress would disappear. 

Might as well give her the dagger and let it finally take her. Embrace who she was always meant to be. 

She was never meant for happiness. 

And worst of all was that through it all, she had some hope. That maybe, just maybe something would bring him back. But she’s not that stupid. 

She fucking  _ misses him _ . 

He had touched her soul, took his time and mapped out her body with his hands and his lips, wrapped her up in a world of love and joy that she never thought was possible. 

He touched her soul, and he then was gone. His spirit lingered, his scent wrapped her up as she curled up in his favorite hoodie and sweatpants, but it wasn’t the same. 

It would never be the same. 


End file.
